The Perfect Distraction
by SparklingVendetta
Summary: When Spain's sister decides to leave, Romano knows he has to get the nation's mind off of it. Luckily, he has the perfect distraction. Rated M for yaoi sex. That's boy on boy, so don't like? Don't read! Written by Ali Camille and Jasblue97. Edited by Vivian Fates and SparklingVendetta. We don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.


_**Kat: Okay, This is a fanfiction revolt people! You say you're taking everything with smut down? WELL HERE'S SOME MORE BITCHES! Okay I'm done.**_

_**~oOo~**_

**Ali: Hi guys! It's me, Princess Camille Hitachiin, here with my very first lemon. *shot* Me and jasblue97 were working on your Spain x Romano story, and well, I guess it's more of just and RP now, but anyways. We got to the ACTUAL Spain and Romano part, and it was instantly a lemon. Be warned, most of the smut was written late at night. **

**Jas: …. This was my first yaoi lemon, so please don't hurt me!**

**Ali: We did fine. Just be confident. Okay, hope you enjoy!**

**(PS: Brazil is Spain's younger sister. She was seeing Diego, a boy, and Spain got protective. Brazil got angry, and left to go spend the night somewhere else. Okay, that's it!~)**

…

Meanwhile, Brazil's brother felt terrible. After kicking Diego out of the house, Spain sat in the living room, sulking. Romano stood in the doorway and sighed. He hated seeing Spain like this. The nation of passion had to be upbeat and happy all the time, always bouncy. He, Romano, was the sour one. Feeling like he had to do something, Romano walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Spain, gently grabbed his hand, and interlaced their fingers.

"Hey."

Spain looked at the younger nation, and said, "Lovi! I feel horrible! Brazil isn't even coming back!"

Romano sighed and gave the older nation a sideways look.

"Don't worry; you know she'll come back. She's just angry now, but things will cool down soon. Just try to take your mind off of it," he said, then squeezed Spain's hand gently. Spain looked at him, and suddenly Romano felt the elder crush his lips.

"You know, I have the perfect way to distract myself." The Spaniard whispered to him. Romano felt himself blush about seventeen shades of red. Not that he was pulling away or anything. After all, they were alone.

"D-damnit," he said quietly, though smiling widely, "You know that's not what I meant..." The look on his face, however, seemed very willing to continue. Spain chuckled and kissed his young lover.

"Well, you _did_ suggest it. Now, what do you say?" No matter how horny the man would get, he always made sure he had permission from Lovino first.

"W-what do you think, bastard," Romano muttered before pressing a kiss to Antonio's lips, making the first move, but obviously giving the older the chance to take the lead. Spain smirked, and lifted the younger on to his lap.

"You're adventurous tonight." He teased. Romano stuck his tongue out at the other nation, but didn't protest or squirm. For the first time in a while, the two were alone. And he wouldn't pass that up. Once more, the gap between the two closed. Spain forced his younger lover to straddle him, so that they were now facing each other. Romano appreciated the new position and kissed the man hard.

Happy with how assertive the younger nation was tonight, Antonio attempted to deepen the kiss, feeling Lovi's face heat up significantly as their tongues met heatedly. Spain's hand slowly traced Romano's spine, loving the shiver that ran through the younger boy. He smirked slightly, and moved away from his mouth to give the half country a chance to breathe. Panting ever so slightly, Romano looked into Spain's eyes, a kind of lustful hunger burning in them. Their close proximity was enough to make anyone's head spin, and it was made worse by the small space still left between them.

Spain's lips pecked his once more, before trailing down Lovino's neck, making the younger yelp slightly when he nipped his neck. He smirked against the dark skin under him, and bit him slightly harder, making the younger moan in pain, he licked it in apology. Without meaning to, Lovino tilted his head back a tad bit more, his mind slightly hazy. Spain used this to his advantage- who wouldn't? The Italian moaned when the Spaniard sucked on a very sensitive part of his neck. Antonio moved lower, his hands starting to unbutton the younger's shirt and getting to his lover's collar bone.

The colder air made Lovino shiver (Whether this was all because of the temperature or just out of sheer anticipation, no one would know.) and his blush grew darker. But his sour expression didn't exactly last, as another somewhat quiet moan escaped his parted lips. Antonio frowned slightly. The volume of his lover would have to change. He traced his lover's slim body with his hands running them up and down his sides, making the boy shiver again, but he was slightly disappointed when he heard no moan.

"Lovi," he said, in a teasing voice, "Let me hear that pretty voice of yours. Please?" He pleaded to the younger softly. Ever stubborn, Lovino bit his lip. Perhaps he enjoyed being sour, or maybe he was just too damn self conscious, but either way, he wasn't giving in that easy. However, it was getting increasingly harder as Antonio intensified his attack strategy. Soon, small noises passed through the younger nation's lips with relative ease.

When Antonio's hot mouth made it to his nipple, he couldn't keep out the cry that escaped his lips, or stop himself from arching a bit into his lover. Antonio smirked and felt rather accomplished. He had reached his desired goal, after all. Lovino felt himself blush even harder, if that was even possible. He was about to voice a hurt comment, but another moan bubbling up caused him to forget. Of course the tomato bastard had to rub against him! That was cheating! He almost glared at said cheater, but the pleasure almost made his eyes cross in pleasure.

Cheating or not, it felt damn good. Not like he would admit it- though the increasingly louder moans seemed to prove this point. Once again, Lovino's back arched slightly, hands grasping Antonio's shoulders. All while this was going through the younger's head, Antonio simply enjoyed the erotic show of his lover submitting to his will. What was even better was that it was from his simple touches. He wanted to laugh, but knew better. He didn't want to make his Lovi feel uncomfortable. Embarrassed, yes, but not humiliated.

Continuing the extremely pleasurable ministrations, Antonio felt the younger's hands curl through his hair, desperate for something to hold. It was getting difficult for Antonio not to just jump Lovino that second. True, it would be fun, but still, teasing was equally as entertaining. He trailed his hands down Lovino's sides, pulling for reactions. The younger groaned a bit when the man's hands run up and down in thighs, teasing him. He wanted to glare at Antonio but the elder country continued to his attack on his chest. Suddenly he felt the button of his jeans being opened.

Breathing from both changed- one speeding up, the other relaxed a bit. Lovino shivered but allowed the older nation to continue. Antonio looked to Lovino's face, and felt himself harden even more at the sight. The young man's face would make anyone drool; luckily, he was the only one who gets to see it.

"W-what are you waiting for, damnit..." Lovino muttered in a voice that sounded much more like a pant. His blush was still very much visible, especially now. Antonio smirked, and suddenly Lovino gasped when a large hand gripped him.

"So demanding," Antonio whispered in his ear. "What happened to the blushing boy I used to know?" he teased. It honestly amazed Romano how his lover could keep his composer during sex, while he himself could never even create a descent sentence.

The world around the two was becoming more and more unimportant. Lovino let out another string of small noises and moans, maybe even a few whimpers, and his back arched as Antonio continued to move his hand. Antonio began moving his hand faster, and loved the soft cry his boyfriend gave. He smirked softly, and kissed Lovino's neck, nipping and leaving small red marks here and there as he continued to pleasure his lover. Too many sensations seemed to stir inside the younger nation. Antonio was doing too many wonderful things, and he knew it. Soon, colors began dancing in Lovino's vision, along with sparks of electricity, both causing him to moan even louder.

Suddenly everything came crashing down as Lovino came in his lover's hand. He was panting hard, and he looked up to see Antonio smiling like the cat that won the cream. No pun intended. The younger nation, still blushing madly, somewhat wanted to glare at Antonio, but couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the older nation's lips, pushing every emotion he could muster into it. Antonio simply kissed the boy back, he ran his tongue over Lovi's bottom lip, asking for access, and was more than happy when his lover parted his lips slightly and allowed it to him. Another moan sprouted from Lovino's throat, his head tilting a bit to the side, kissing back with equal vigor. Their tongues danced, seemingly battling for dominance, but the winner had already been decided.

"Are you ok for more?" Antonio had to ask, just to make sure. The sharp nod he was given was enough to tell him. "Alright," he put three fingers in front of his lover's mouth, "Suck."

Somewhat eagerly (Though he would deny it at all costs) Lovino opened his mouth and allowed Antonio's digits access. In a slightly devious fashion, his tongue lazily swirled around them, gently sucking. Antonio couldn't help but moan, "Why do you always tease me so much, mi amor?" He asked, his free hand moving down and pulling off Lovino's pants and boxers. Lovino simply winked, his mouth still pretty occupied. With one last tantalizing lick, Antonio removed his fingers from his lover's mouth, pecking his lips gently.

"Since it's been a while this might hurt," The elder warned, Lovino only nodded, and winced slightly when the first digit entered him. Slowly, Lovino felt less and less pain. Antonio was always gentle, another thing that made him more perfect. A second, than third finger were added, making Lovi wince a bit, but soon got over it. Soon, pain turned into a much more pleasurable experience. Spain smiled slightly as he noticed his love relax around his fingers. He kissed him again and reached into his own pocket, pulling out some lube. The look he received was somewhere between annoyance and curiosity.

"Convenient, huh?" Antonio said, smiling. Lovino rolled his eyes but smiled as well. Careless but prepared bastard, that was Antonio for you. Always ready for anything- sex especially. Antonio lifted Lovino up a bit and all but ripped his own pants off before sitting back down. He shuddered a bit when he began to apply the lube himself up. It really _had_ been a while. Lovino smiled at the small movement, still blushing crazily, and nervously pecked Antonio's cheek, the moment so close and romantic small gestures like that simply had to be made. And of course, being made by the unexpected person was even better.

Antonio smirked at his lover before saying, "I did all the hard work, and this _was_ your idea."

"Huh?" Was his response, making him chuckle.

"Love you, Lovi," Antonio said, causing Lovino's blush to spread. God, if he got any redder, his head would pop off! Several soft kisses were exchanged before things sped up dramatically.

"I'll say it clearly," Antonio chuckled, knowing this was beginning to frustrate his lover, "Ride me."

The blush that came over Lovino's face made him match the color of a tomato.

"Aww, Lovi, you look so cute when you blush so much! ~" Antonio said, smiling widely. Lovino was kind of unable to produce proper words, so he simply nodded somewhat bashfully. The two nations locked gazes.

"Well?"

"Hell no you bastard!"

"AW! Come on, Lovi! You never ride me!"

"And I want to keep it that way!"

"How about we flip a coin?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"Really? A coin?" He was about to say something else when a hand traveled to his waist, his eyes widening slightly.

"Please?"

The young man sighed, unable to resists the elder's pleading eyes, "FINE BASTARDO! We'll flip a coin!"

"Yay! Thank you Lovi!" He received a quick peck on the lips. Antonio dug into his pockets, and pulls out a nickel, "Which to you want? Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

The Spaniard flipped the coin and easily caught it, hiding the result from Lovino with his hand. Slowly, he lifted it, showing the winning wide.

"Tails!"

"Damnit all!"

"I win!"

"Well, Lovi, rules are rules," The elder chuckled at the blush.

"F-Fine!" he slowly began lowering himself on to his lover's member, moaning slightly in pain. In response, Antonio gently gripped his shoulders, relaxing him to the best of his capabilities. Damn, it had most certainly been a while... When he was finally sated, Antonio gave his lover a chance to adjust, but it took a lot for him not to pound into Lovino right there. He was so tight! But he couldn't risk hurting the younger so he stayed as still as possible.

Lovino winced slightly; his eyes glued shut and lips pressed tightly together. But, like every other time, he quickly adjusted, and slowly, the younger nation relaxed. Antonio moaned slightly and his head lolled back when his lover started to move in his lap. Lovino let out a soft cry, being the more vocal of the two. Antonio gripped his hips, and helped him move. Feeling his blush return with vigor, Lovino bit his lip out of habit. That comfortable haze began setting in again, making it hard to form a conscious thought other than one word: move.

Antonio moaned, louder now, and began bucking up to his lover, thrusting into the tight heat that surrounded him. "Lovi," He moaned, making his lover move a bit faster. The younger nation rolled his hips, eliciting louder moans from the both of them. Lovino felt Antonio's hands lazily trailing his sides. Suddenly, a blinding flash of pleasure rippled through him, causing an explosive moan to escape his lips. Antonio smirked, "Got it," He whispered, and chuckled when Lovino's blushed intensified.

"Oh, b-be quiet," Lovino said though strained breaths, mind still reeling. Again, he rolled his hips, and another giant wave of pure pleasure shot through him like lightning, bringing him closer to the edge. Antonio chuckled and nibbled on Lovino's ear, getting yet another load moan. "No, I don't think I will," He licked a trailed down the younger's neck, Lovino tried to make a coherent sentence, and failed miserably. Reeling and flushed from all the different kinds of pleasure crossing through him, Lovino was reduced to small noises and loud moans. All of a sudden, white lights began slowly popping in his vision for the second time that night.

Antonio found it extremely hot that the younger came only on his cock, but didn't have much time to process his dirty thoughts, before everything crashed down on him. He moaned when Lovino's walls clenched tightly around him, and he came hard. Lovino slumped and breathed deeply in and out. The haze was slowly lifting from his mind. Turning slightly, the younger pressed a soft but passionate kiss to Antonio's lips. Antonio smiled, and kissed the younger back, he moved around a bit so that they were lying on the couch, with Lovino on top. He kissed the younger softly again.

"You seemed to enjoy that." He chuckled.

"Shut up, b-bastard," Lovino muttered, but he didn't say anything more. He simply looked into his lover's eyes, smiling very uncharacteristically. He often blamed this on the 'damn afterglow', though Antonio didn't exactly believe him.

Antonio smirked, and asked, "Tired Lovi? I wouldn't be surprised; you never do all the work like that often."

Lovino narrowed his eyes, but blushed all the same. "Yes, I'm tired, damnit, who wouldn't be?" he said, closing his eyes as Antonio ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Antonio always won coin tosses. Always.

"Hey, can I see that nickel, Antonio?"

Antonio stopped breathing for a second, "Um...why?"

"Just realized you always win coin tosses." The younger said, he spotted it on the floor, and reached over. A small scuffle ensued. Antonio tried to snatch the coin from Lovino's hands, but the younger nation kept just out of his reach. Lovino examined the coin and suddenly the elder found himself on the floor, "YOU BASTARD! THIS IS A DOUBLE SIDED COIN!"

"Ouch!"

"You rigged it! You rigged all of it!" Lovino cried, practically seething. Antonio smiled, and tried to speak, but the younger nation narrowed his eyes, daring him to say anything. He wasn't prepared when the Spanish nation's hand poked his side, causing him to squeak slightly and jump.

"Damnit, don't do that!"

Antonio hid a smirk, "What? Do that? Ok," he poked the younger again, getting a soft squeak again.

"SPAIN!"

"Oh, Lovi, I didn't remember you were ticklish!" Antonio said deviously, a smile already playing on his lips. Lovino opened his eyes wide in fear, static into his lover's face.

"Oh, no, don't you-" Before he could properly protest, Antonio had flipped positions with Lovino, now pinning the younger to the floor.

"DAMN IT YOU BASTARD! GET OF-" he was cut off as Antonio began tickling him. "B-bastard!" he cried, laughing, "C-cut it out!"

"I don't think so," Antonio said, smiling at Lovino's squirming figure, "Your laugh is so cute!" The younger nation continued trying to escape, but to no avail. Antonio had to good of a hold on him. After a bit Spain showed a bit of mercy and stopped tickling the younger, but, didn't release him. Instead they laid on the floor, with Lovino wrapped up in Antonio's arms, half asleep.

"Aw, Lovi," Antonio whispered into the younger's ear, making him shiver, "I love you so much."

"L-love you too, bastard," Lovino said, snuggling closer to the older nation.


End file.
